Diary
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Historias con todos los personajes un dia normal de sus
1. Inicio

Butters estaba pintando un libro de dibujos, hace pocos días había cumplido 5 años. Mientras que su hermano mayor, Trent lo vigilaba a la vez que veía la televisión y bebía una cerveza. Fue un momento al baño, y cuando volvió, vio a Kenny jugando con su hermano.

-¿Como has entrado?. -

-Por la ventana de la cocina. - dijo Kenny.

-...Joder como te odio. -

-...Coincido con usted. -

-Vale, ahora vete. -

-¿Tan pronto?. -

-Si, molestas a mi hermano y a mi. -

-¿Te molesto bebe mio?. - le pregunto Kenny a Butters.

-No. -

-¿Lo ves?. -

-Me da igual, fuera. - Trent lo volvió a echar, pero a los pocos minutos, Kenny volvía a estar dentro.

-Seguro que si entra algún ladron no lo notarias. -

-¡FUERA!. -

-Vale, tranquilo... - Butters empezó a llorar por tanto ruido, ya que se había dormido coloreando.

-Mira lo que has echo. - Trent intento calmar a Butters cogiéndolo en brazos.

-El que se ha puesto histérico has sido tu. - Kenny quería coger a Butters, pero el pequeño se resistía.

-¿Ves quiere que te vayas?. -

-¿Así?, pues me llevo tu libro de pintar. - Kenny intento que Butters le hiciese algo de caso, Butters reacciono.

-No, es mio... -

-Pues juega conmigo. -

-Eso es chantaje. - dijo Trent.

-Ya, pero mientras el no lo sepa. Ven conmigo Butters. -

-Trent cogió el peluche preferido de Butters, un gato rosa. - Butters volvió con su hermano.

-Oye, que iba a venir conmigo. -

-Si claro, lo que tu digas. - Trent echo a Kenny de la casa.

-Tramposo. - dijo Kenny desde la ventana. Trent cerro la cortina.


	2. Kenny

Kenny sabia que los padres de Butters no estarían durante tres días, así que aprovecharía la situación. Llamo a la puerta.

-¿Kenny?. - Butters parecía enfermo.

-Butters, pareces enfermo, ¿estas bien?. -

-Si, solo es que tengo un poco de fiebre. -

-¿Y que haces que no estas en la cama?. -

-Es que has llamado y he tenido que levantarme para abrir. -

-Oh, bueno, pues ahora a la cama. Te preparare algo para que comas.

-¿Pero tu sabes cocinar?. - pregunto Butters extrañado.

-Pues claro, es que quiero ser el mejor cocinero de todos. -

-Ala, entonces quiero probar lo que cocines. -

Rato después, Kenny había terminado su plato.

-Pues ya esta. - Kenny le sirvió un plato con una pinta deliciosa a Butters.

-Estará tan rico que seguro que me curo pronto. - Butters empezó a devorar el plato cada vez mas deprisa.

-Espera...no hace falta que... -

-Quiero mas. -

-¿Eh?. -

-Mas, por favor. -

Kenny tuvo que preparar otro plato para Butters, pero el pequeño rubio no paraba de decirle que se diese prisa


	3. Bradley

Tuvo que mentir a sus padres para poder salir de ese sitio de locos, que te guste alguien de tu mismo genero no es una enfermedad.

-Que alegría que Bradley se halla curado por fin. - dijo su madre.

-Si, pensábamos que tardarían mas en curarte. - dijo el padre.

Por suerte pudo volver a casa, todas las cosas de su habitación seguían igual que como las dejo la ultima vez. Ahora tenia 14 y empezaría la escuela de secundaria. Aunque lo que mas le ilusionaba en el mundo era ver a Butters otra vez.

-"Seguramente también ira a la escuela de secundaria." - pensó Bradley.

Por suerte Bradley no tuvo que esperar mucho, empezó la escuela a los dos días de llegar a casa. Cuando llego a la puerta de su aula, estaba abierta pero no había nadie. Quizás había llegado demasiado pronto.

-Hola. - le saludo una chica rubia con el pelo rizado.

-Hola. - saludo algo intimidado.

-¿Tu eres el nuevo?, ¿no?. -

-Supongo. -

-Ah, bien, sientate donde quieras. El señor Garrison no ha venido hoy. -

-¿Quien?. -

-Nuestro tutor, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres. -

-¿Con vosotros?. - pregunto confuso.

-Si, cuando algún profesor no viene, toda la clase nos vamos a donde queremos.

-¿Y eso se puede hacer?. -

-Claro, mientras no te descubran. ¿Te llamas?. -

-Bradley. -

-Yo soy Barbara, pero puedes llamarme Bebe. -

-Bebe, estamos fuera. - le dijo una chica morena con el pelo largo.

-Que bien, ya estamos todos, vamos. -

-¿Adonde?. -

-Pues donde queramos. - al final me quede en la escuela y se fueron sin mi, a si que se sentó en un banco que había cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Bradley?. - vio que Butters le había visto. - Que alegría verte, ¿que haces afuera?, cogerás un resfriado.

-No te molestes en entrar, los demás de la clase se han ido y el profesor no esta. - dijo Bradley

-Oh, otra vez. - dijo Butters algo triste.

-¿Otra vez?. -

-Bueno si, es que cuando el profesor no viene, ellos se van sin esperarme. - dijo Butters refiriéndose a los de su clase.

-Oh, lo siento. -

-No pasa nada, aprovecho para adelantar mis estudios. - dijo un poco apenado.

-Vámonos nosotros también. - dijo Bradley.

-Pero eso esta mal. -

-Acaso no lo hacen ellos. -

-...Si...pero. - Bradley cogió de la mano de Butters.

-No pasa nada por una vez. -

Compraron unas galletas del supermercado y se sentaron en un banco cercano para comérselas.

-Me alegro de que vinieses a la escuela. - dijo Butters.

-Y yo de haberte conocido. - dijo Bradley.

Ese día Kenny murió siendo atropellado por un coche, no miro al cruzar.


	4. Ike

Ike estaba preparado, detrás del sofá, sin que le viesen se escondió detrás del sillón. Por los pelos, casi es descubierto por el enemigo. Solo tenia que acercarse un poco mas al enemigo y podría atacarlo sin problemas. El enemigo estaba distraído comiendo galletas y limonada, las devoraba muy deprisa, como si no hubiese comido en días. Bien, todo listo para el ataque.

-PATADA ASESINA. - Ike salto encima de Kenny sorprendiéndolo, se tragando con la galleta que comía.

-IKE. - le grito Kyle. Ike huyo de la escena dejando a un Kenny casi ahogándose, pero se recupero pronto.

-Ya vera ese crio con quien esta jugando. - dijo Kenny algo molesto.

-Kenny, no le sigas el juego, que es peor. - le dijo Kyle.

Ike estaba en su habitación con el reproductor de musica encendido y saltando en la cama.

-Niño, eso no se hace. - dijo Kenny entrando en la habitación.

-AH, el tragón de las galletas. -

-¿Que me has llamado?. -

-Comilón, ¿que pasa?. - dijo Ike desafiante.

-Ya veras. - Kenny quiso atrapar a Ike, pero se escapo huyendo por debajo de las piernas de Kenny.

-¿A que no me pillas?, cara de tonto. -

-¿QUE HAS DICHO?. - Ike le saco el dedo medio.

-Cara de tonto, pareces un mono. - Ike salio corriendo escaleras abajo.

-IKE. - le grito su hermano.

-Tu hermano es muy bueno en eso de huir. - dijo Stan.

-Maldito enano. - grito Kenny. - ¿Donde esta?.

-No lo se. - dijo Kyle. De repente la musica de la habitación de Ike sonó con mas volumen.

-TE TENGO MALDITO PIOJO. - grito Kenny.

Ike saltaba en su cama esperando a que Kenny llegase. Podría llegar en cualquier momento, Ike estaba nervioso. Se dio la vuelta un momento, por su despiste Kenny le sorprendió atrapándolo

-AHH, QUE ME COME. - Kenny lo bajo al salón y lo ato en una silla.

-Victoria para mi. - dijo Kenny.

-Tampoco era para tanto, solo es un crio de nueve años. - dijo Stan, Ike intentaba soltarse.

-De ahí ya no te mueves. - dijo Kenny a Ike.

-Solo espera. - le dijo Ike.

-Ya veras cuando llegue mama. - le dijo Kyle.

-Guau, guau guau. - Ike empezó a ladrar a Kyle.

-A mi no me ladres. - Kyle empezó a dar a Ike con un periódico.

-Tu hermano se cree un perro, eso mola. - dijo Kenny.

-No, no mola, es un salvaje. -

-¿Se comporta igual cuando están tus padres?. -

-Si, y no tiene remedio. - Ike se había soltado sin que se diesen cuenta, y azoto a Kenny con el cinturón en el trasero.

-AH. - se quejo Kenny.

-Toma látigo, guarra. -

-IKE. - le grito Kyle, Ike volvió a salir corriendo.

-AAAHHHH. - Kenny volvió a buscar a Ike, y lo volvió a atar con tres cinturones mas.

-Esto es maltrato al menor. - se quejo Ike.

-Jajaja, me encanta este crio. - se reía Cartman.


	5. Karen

Esperaba a mi hermano a la salida de la escuela, tardaba mucho. A si que me fui sola a casa.

-Ya he llegado. - dije cuando entre en mi casa.

-Hola cariño. - me saludo mi madre. - ¿Y tu hermano?. -

-No lo se. -

-¿No te estaba esperando?. -

-No estaba, y he tenido que esperarlo pero no había salido. -

-Ya vera cuando llegue. - Ya habíamos cenado todos, y Kenny no había llegado aun. Cuando me fui a dormir, oí la puerta de casa abrirse.

-¿Que horas de llegar a casa son estas?. - oí que le decía mi madre a Kenny. -Tu hermana ha tenido que volver a casa sola. -

-Además hueles a alcohol, ¿has bebido?. -

-...No... -

-Mentiroso, a tu habitación. - le grito mi madre.

Cuando Kenny entro en la habitación que compartía con el se tumbo en su colchón en el suelo.

-Kenny quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadada de que no hayas ido a buscarme, y que yo aun te quiero. -

-Karen, estas aquí. -

-Si. -

-Pense que te habías perdido. -

-Locuras de borracho. - mi hermano Kevin estaba en la puerta de la habitación. -Esta noche dormirás conmigo, ven. - me levante de la cama y me fui con Kevin. Kenny estaba suplicando que me quedase.

-No...quedate...me siento solo. - Kevin no me dejaba quedarme cuando Kenny estaba de esa manera. - Karen...socorro... - Kevin me dijo que no le hiciese caso.

Siempre que me iba a dormir con Kevin, el bloqueaba la puerta con algo. Rato después de eso, oíamos a Kenny al otro lado de la puerta.


	6. Kevin

Me llamo Kevin, trabajo en un taller de mecánico, no acabe los estudios y me puse a trabajar para alimentar a mi hermana pequeña. También tengo un hermano y dos padres, pero por mi que se los trague la tierra, son unos inútiles, Kenny solo va a la escuela para estar con sus amigos, y paso a la secundaria por pena. Mi padre se gasta todo el dinero que gana en drogas y tabaco, mi madre solo se preocupa por Karen cuando le apetece.

Algunas veces cuando Kenny llega borracho a casa, me llevo a Karen a mi habitación y atasco la puerta para que Kenny no entre. Me aterra la idea de que lleve a abusar de ella. Cuando esta borracho o drogado cerca de Karen, me entran unas ganas de asesinarlo. Hace años descubrí quien era Mysterion, mi hermano Kenny. Ese imbécil salvando personas, si ni siquiera puede salvarse así mismo, también se que es inmortal. Estoy deseando reunir el dinero necesario para irme con Karen a un sitio seguro, lejos de South Park.

La primera vez que vi morir a Kenny fue cuando el tenia 5 años, lo atropello un tren. No me importo, ni siquiera me asuste por ello, sabría que volvería, no se porque pensaba eso, pero sabia que volvería a verlo en vida.

Cuando Karen nació, miles de veces la salve de las garras de la muerte. Kenny sentía celos de ella, ya que Kenny ya no era el pequeño de la casa. Intento tirarla desde el tejado, la enterró viva he incluso la metió en la bañera llena de agua.

La mayor parte de mi infancia en la escuela fue horrible, mis padres me decían que no servía para estudiar, mis profesores tampoco me animaban mucho.

Siempre que llego a casa lo hago sin ganas, pero se que Karen estará siempre esperándome. Estoy deseando irme lejos, junto a Karen.


	7. Barbara

Estaba lista para ir a clase, me había levantado temprano para maquillarme, arreglarme el pelo y elegir la ropa. Esperaba que algo nuevo pasase hoy, no como siempre. Nadie se fijaba en mi estilo, que era muy glamuroso.

Kenny casi siempre me hacia sombra, y ese idiota se cree mejor que yo. El es pobre, no tiene dinero ni para un vaso de agua. Butters siempre le preparaba algo que al día siguiente le daba en el almuerzo.

Pobre pequeño, siempre preocupándose de los demás que de si mismo. Butters nunca destaca en clase, solo en lo de las notas. Y que hablar de Stan, siempre esta con Kyle, por ser judío se cree mas listo que nadie.

Wendy siempre ha sido mi amiga desde pequeñas, aunque algunas veces nos peleamos. No la cambiaría por nada. Ahora que lo pienso, yo siempre ponía a Wendy en contra de Stan. Convencía a Wendy de que Stan la iba a manipular. Pero aunque cuando volvían juntos, después volvían a romper.

Los tengo a todos controlados como marionetas, recuerdo que solo salí con Clyde por la tienda de zapatos que tenia sus padre, aun tengo los zapatos que me dio, me siguen pareciendo tan bonitos como el primer día. Si tengo una hija se los daré, para que sea tan glamurosa como su madre.

También recuerdo que fui la primera de mi clase en desarrollarse la primera, me volví la chica que soy ahora, guapa, glamurosa y mejor que ninguna. He aprendido que no hace falta ser lista para triunfar en la vida, solo basta con se guapa y glamurosa.

-Toda flor se marchita tarde o temprano. - me dijo Craig.

-¿Que?, ¿que es lo que quieres decir con eso?. - no me deje intimidar

-Ya lo veras en tu futuro. -


	8. Butters

Butters últimamente se encontraba mareado y vomitaba mucho.

-Butters, ¿te encuentras bien?. - le pregunto Kyle.

-Si, estoy un poco mejor. -

-Sera mejor que vayas a casa. - le dijo Stan.

Algunos meses después, Kenny, Stan y Kyle fueron a ver a Butters. Pero Linda no les dejaba pasar

-¿Butters esta mejor?. - pregunto Kenny.

-Lamento no poder dejaron entrar, pero Butters necesita reposo. -

-¿Tan mal esta para no ir a la escuela?. -

-Si, no esta muy bien últimamente. -

-¿Y que le ocurre?. -

-Oh, pues tiene algunos dolores en... - Linda no pudo acabar la frase, por que Butters la estaba llamando. -

-¡MAMA!...AHH.. -

Linda subió ha la habitación de Butters a toda prisa, que se olvido cerrar la puerta. Kenny aprovecho la situación para entrar.

-Kenny. - le dijo Kyle. - No podemos entrar. -

Cuando Kenny entro en la habitación, vio a los padres de Butters, un doctor junto a una enfermera y a Butters tumbado en la cama llorando.

-¡Butters!. - dijo Kenny.

-Enfermera, prepare la anestesia, le haremos una cesárea. -

-Si doctor. -

-¿Cesárea?. - Kenny estaba confuso.

-No puedes estar aquí. - le dijo Sthephen, hecho a Kenny de la habitación.

-¿Kenny, que es lo que pasa?. - le pregunto Stan.

-...Butters esta...embarazado de mi... -

-Eso es imposible, un hombre no se puede quedar embarazado de otro. -

-Pues Butters esta teniendo un bebe ahora... - Kenny no tenia expresión alguna.

-...¿Que?. - dijeron Kyle y Stan a la vez.

Al día siguiente Kenny visito a Butters, ya que sus padres no estaban. Llamo a su ventana.

-Kenny, que alegría verte. - dijo Butters en voz baja.

-Hola. - saludo Kenny. Butters le señalo una cuna de color rosa, dentro estaba una pequeña bebe dormida.

-Se llama Marjorine. - le dijo Butters. Su pelo era rubio y cortito, parecía una muñeca.

-Que bonita es. - Kenny le toco la mano y ella agarro el dedo de Kenny.


	9. Kyle

Kyle salia por la ventana de su habitación sin que nadie le viese o le oyese. Quería salir de South Park y no volver nunca. Lo único que quería era ser cantante, muchas veces le decían que tenia muy buena voz, siempre había dicho que quería ser abogado como su padres, solo para alegrar a sus padres. En una ocasión le había dicho a sus padres que quería ser cantante, pero su madre había reaccionado de mala manera, y su padre solo le advertía sobre el peligro de las drogas y el alcohol.

Quería ir a New York, allí mucha gente iba para hacerse famosa. Por fin llego a New York, fue directo una discográfica.

-¿De verdad que sabes cantar?. - le pregunto un tipo que estaba allí con apariencia de ser rico.

-Si. -

-Pues empieza. -

Kyle empezó a cantar, y cantaba como los ángeles. Ese hombre nunca había escuchado voz tan hermosa.

A los pocos días Kyle llamo a sus padres para comunicarle donde estaba y que estaba haciendo.

-¿QUE ESTAS DONDE?. - gritaba su madre desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Mama, no grites. -

-Ya veras cuando vuelvas, estas castigado jovencito. -

-Pero...

-Pero nada, quiero que vuelvas a casa, todos te echamos de menos.

-Vale, volveré. - Al día siguiente Kyle volvió a casa, aunque tuvo la oportunidad de poder hacer un disco con sus canciones.


	10. Marjorine

Volvía a estar castigada por llegar tarde a casa, solo se había retrasado cinco minutos. Estaba encerrada en su habitación sin nada que hacer, se sentó en su tocador y empezó a cepillarse el pelo, no se le ocurría otra cosa mas entretenida.

-Castigada otra vez, supongo. - era Kenny, estaba en la ventana.

-¿Tu otra vez?. - dijo Marjorine. - Por tu culpa me han castigado.

-¿Yo?, ¿y se puede saber que he echo?. -

-Me tuviste hablando tres minutos, por eso llegue tarde. Y si te ve mi primo en mi ventana te matara.

-...Pues dejame entrar. -

-No, no quiero. -

-¿Por que no?. -

-Porque lo digo yo. -

-Pues de aquí no me muevo. -

-... -

-... -

-...Vale, te abro. -

-¡Bien!. - Kenny entro el la habitación.

-Por suerte no has traído ha nadie. -

-...Tarde. -

Kyle, Stan, y Clyde entraron también por la ventana.

-¿Sabes que te hará mi primo si me ve sola con tantos chicos?. -

-Estaría orgulloso de ti, eso seguro. -

-No, y deja de decir tonterías.

-MARJORINE. - se oyó gritar a Trent desde el piso de abajo.

-¿Desde cuando esta aquí?. - Kenny empezó a ponerse nervioso, igual que los otros chicos que lo acompañaban.

-Antes de que tu llegases. - Marjorine siguió cepillándose el pelo.

-¿Y sigues tan tranquila?. -

-No es mi problema, es a ti al que matara. -

-...Mira que eres retorcida. -

Se oía a Trent subir las escaleras, Kyle y Stan se escaparon por la ventana, y Kenny y Clyde se escondieron en el armario de Marjorine.

-Tengo miedo. - susurro Clyde.

-Calla, que como nos descubra nos mata. -

Trent entro en la habitación, para Kenny y Clyde eso de que les descubriese era peor que una mala pesadilla.

-Marjorine, tengo que irme, en un rato vuelvo. - dijo Trent

-Vale. - contesto ella mientras seguía cepillándose el pelo. Antes de que Trent saliese de la habitación se paro. Se puso a mirar las cosas de Marjorine, como si buscase algo.

-... - Marjorine se puso algo nerviosa, pero tenia que actuar con normalidad.

-NO ME MATES. -error de Clyde que salio del armario huyendo piso abajo hacia la salida. Trent fue tras el, Kenny aprovecho para escapar por la ventana.

-Tonto de Clyde. - dijo Marjorine.

-Pobre, la presión pudo con el. - dijo Kenny antes de irse.

Al día siguiente:

-¿A quien se le ocurre la estúpida idea de salir corriendo estando Trent en la misma habitación?. - le pregunto Craig a Clyde en la habitación de un hospital.

-Pense que vería a Kenny primero. -

-Pues pensaste mal, menudo tonto. Salir corriendo mientras gritas, que cosa tan estúpida. - comento Craig.


	11. Clyde

Clyde estaba bastante aburrido de las explicaciones del Señor Garrison, no le apetecía estar allí, pero solo quedaban unos minutos de clase. Al acabar la clase pensaba irse al bosque con su MP3 a relajarse, pero eso era saltarse las clases que quedasen. Salio de la escuela sin que nadie se diese cuenta, se agacho al pasar por las ventanas de la sala de profesores.

-¿Clyde?. - por suerte no era ningún profesor, solo era Butters en la ventana de las siguiente clase.

-Butters, ¿acaso quieres que me pillen?. -

-No...,¿pero adonde vas?. -

-Al bosque,¿vienes?. -

-...Vale. - Butters se decidió por ir, salio por la ventana, pero Kenny le vio y fue a ver el motivo de eso.

-¿Donde te llevas a mi Butters?. - vio que Clyde se llevaba a Butters a algún lado.

-A donde no te importe. - le respondió Clyde.

-Pues me voy con vosotros. - dijo Kenny escapando también por la ventana.

-¡KENNY!. - le llamo Kyle. - Ven ahora mismo. -

-Ya...mejor me voy. - dijo Kenny.

-¡KENNY!. - le grito Cartman. - Me voy con vosotros. -

-Pero no grites, que nos van a oír. - dijo Clyde.

Cuando llegaron al bosque Clyde se puso sus auriculares y encendió su MP3.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?. - pregunto Butters.

-Como sabia que esto iba a pasar, vengo preparado. -Kenny se saco una botellas de alcohol.

-Kenny, ¿no has traído los libros?. - pregunto Butters.

-No. - Kenny saco también un paquete de cigarrillos. -Recién robados, de esta mañana. -

-Genial, dame uno. -

-¿Has robado todo esto?. - pregunto Butters.

-Si, ¿quieres un poco?. - contesto Kenny.

-No, y tenemos que devolver todo esto. -

-Butters, no nos jodas. - dijo molesto Cartman.

-Pero... -

-No le hagas caso Butters. - le dijo Kenny. - Imagina que estamos tu y yo solos. -

-...Ejem... - dijeron Cartman y Clyde a la vez.

-¿Que?, si os molesta ya podéis iros.

-Id detrás de unos arbustos. - se quejo Cartman

-Callaos, que tenéis envidia de que Butters y yo tengamos una relación tan bonita.

-Si, lo que tu digas. - dijo Clyde fumando un cigarrillo. Cartman le dio uno a Butters.

-¿Eh?. - Butters no sabia que hacer con el cigarrillo.

-No, no te atrevas a darle esto a Butters. - dijo Clyde, sacando de su mochila una bolsita con una especie de polvo blanco.

-Paso, deje de tomarlo hace años. - dijo Kenny.

-Yo también paso. -

-... - Butters solo negó con la cabeza.

-Como queráis, pues para mi solo. -

Kenny, Cartman y Butters se fuero de allí, dejando a Clyde solo.

-No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo ahí solo. - dijo Butters algo preocupado.

-Si nos quedamos con el se pondrá histérico y agresivo, como la ultima vez. - dijo Kenny

-Sera mejor que volvamos a clase, siempre es mejor que ver a Clyde así. - dijo Cartman

Los tres volvieron a clase sin Clyde, cuando entraron a la clase que les tocaba el profesor aun no había llegado.

-Chicos, ¿donde esta Clyde?. - pregunto Bebe algo nerviosa.

-En el bosque. - dijo Kenny.

-Su madre a llamado a la escuela. -

-¿Su madre?. -

-Si, según he oído, Clyde tiene serios problemas con las drogas, así que su madre no quiere que se salte las clases. -

Los tres chicos se miraron algo preocupados.

-No me digáis que esta en el bosque solo... - Bebe empezó a preocuparse. Como ninguno de los chicos contestaba Bebe supuso que si. - Tengo que llamar a su madre. - dijo la rubia, ya que ella y Clyde eran pareja, se preocupaba mas por el cuando supo su problema con las drogas.

-Me siento mal por Clyde, creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlo. - dijo Butters.

-Si, sera lo mejor. - dijo Kenny, aviso a Bebe de que irían al bosque a buscarlo. Cuando llegaron al bosque, solo estaba la mochila de Clyde junto a la bolsita y unas botellas de alcohol.

-No esta. - dijo Kenny.

-¿Clyde?. - empezó a llamar Butters.

-Clyde, no te va a pasar nada, sal de donde estés. - llamo Kenny.

En la noche de South Park se podían oír a los helicópteros de búsqueda buscando a Clyde. El pueblo estaba intranquilo al saber lo que había pasado esa misma mañana. Nunca encontraron a Clyde, tampoco su cadáver tirado por ahí, y aun menos pistas para encontrarlo. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.


End file.
